The Crow: Revenge Is Best Served With Blood
by FreddyG16
Summary: this is a stroy mash up with teen titans and the crow , p.s i dont own the crow or teen titans


**The Crow: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Blood**

In a high security museum a man with a mask and several "lackeys" are running through an alley with priceless art work and other valuable treasures when all of a sudden they see a young boy about 16 years of age with a girl about the same age sharing an ice cream cone but unfortunately the boy heard something and looked in they're direction and they had to silence him "get him!" shouted the mastermind, "but Slade…" said one of the lackeys as he was interrupted by his leader "you idiot, now he knows my name and because of that we have to kill him, and I might kill you too you fool". All of a sudden 2 men appeared and grabbed his arms and another 2 did the same to the girl, "John!" screamed the girl in a state of fear "its okay Trish, its gunna be okay. Please sir, let her go I'm begging you", said the boy with tears running down his eye "sorry boy but you know too much, I have to kill both of you now" Slade went for his gun and shot the girls brains out, "okay boy, your turn now" he put the gun in the boys mouth and pulled the trigger and he was killed. "Okay, burry him in the forest or something". said Slade and they all ran away. Suddenly a young boy sporting leotard, boots, gloves a cape and a mask came by on a metal wire transporting him from building to building came by and investigated the blood stains, "_come in Robin this is Starfire, we have a code blue in sector 3" _said a voice coming from his walky-talky, "ill be there as soon as I can" he said back into the communicator.

**Cue awesome kick ass theme tune that you like:- **

A young man in a mask but oddly enough not a uniform came out of his room and yawned as he was greeted by an orange skin woman about 17 years old, "hello Robin, did you enjoy the sleep?" she said in a happy tone "yeah thanks, where are the guys?" he said in a pleasant voice, "well, Beast boy and Cyborg are playing video games in the room of living and raven is meditating on the roof" she said in reliance "oh, cool" he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Somewhere in a forest there was a crow flying over a spot with no grass only mud it looked almost ominous the way it was circling the sky above but then it swooped down to the patch and started to peck the ground, the dirt was moving slightly when all of a sudden a boy came out gasping for air and crawling as if he had forgotten how to walk, he had black hair, blue jeans, a black t-shirt and nice black trainers but as he was buried his clothes and shoes were a bit tatty. The crow flew over and landed on his shoulder and strange visions were in the mans head, "John, do you promise you'll get me an ice cream cone?" he heard a woman say, "of course, ill get ya 2 if I have to" he heard a familiar voice say "wait a minute, I remember this, I was here on my first date with Trish, but" then he had a massive headache and he screamed in anguish as he remembered the loss he suffered, he was also wondering why he was alive, he remembers getting a bullet through the brain but here he was, for a moment he thought he might be in the afterlife but the afterlife surely wasn't a forest but he stumbled to his feet, he gritted his teeth very tightly clenched his fists until his hands blead and the he said something in a, with lack of a better phrase, extremely pissed off tone, "Slade" he said as he walked away with this strange crow on his shoulder.

"you cheated!" screamed a small green man, "like hell I did!" said a huge mechanical man, "will you 2 be QUIETE!" screamed a normally un emotional light grey skinned woman "you 2 are driving me crazy" she said as she stared into what felt like they're very souls, "he cheated" said the green man, "no I didn't Beast boy!" shouted the mechanical man, "yes you did Cyborg!" shouted the little green one once again. "please friends do you all want to partake in the group hug?" said an orange skinned woman, "its okay Starfire ill take it from here" said the masked super hero, "okay Robin" said Starfire, "look guys we got an emergency, some crook is stealing jewellery and we need to get there fast" Robin instructed "TITANS, MOVE OUT!" robin shouted as the group hurried out of the tower .

"Alright, nobody move or ill shoot, put the money in the bag and you might be ok!" shouted a man with a balaclava on with a pistol and a sack, as he got the money he ran out of the jewellery shop with the money and valuables with a grin on his face, as he turned a corner in an alley, he bumped into someone because he wasn't looking where he was going, he looked up and he saw a familiar face, "oh my god, h…h… how are you alive?" the man said "I was hoping to run into one of your group you little coward" said the boy from the grave, he grabbed the man and with abnormal strength he pinned him to the wall with one hand but the man shot him in the chest where his heart is but to both of they're surprise the hole closed up and John was un harmed, "I want to know who your group are and where I can find them!" said John, "okay the 2 that held you were the twins Timmy and Tommy they hang out near Macys street and the 2 that held your girl was mad Jack and crazy Al, you can find Jack in any of the strip clubs in town and you can find Al at the bondage prostitute houses, that's all I know man, please let me go" said the scared man with a tear down his face, "did you let Trish go when I begged you to?, did you spare her life when she was crying and frightened? No you were smiling like it was a game but now the game is over" said John as he took the gun and shot the man in the brains. "TITANS, GO" shouted Robin as they stormed the shop but to they're surprise the shop had they're jewellery back and no one was harmed but the man was found dead in an alley, and what was weird was there was a crow painted in blood.

There sat john in a dark room with coal burning and there seemed to be different kinds of paint, he took a mirror he found ans painted his face white while he used coal to blacken his eyes and lips and he said as he was on top of a sky scraper "im coming for you Jack" and he leapt off the sky scraper.

Note:- this story will go on for 1 bad guy per chapter so I think its gunna be like 6 chapters long


End file.
